finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cater
}} Cater is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0, and one of the main characters of the same game. She is attributed the number 04 in Class Zero. Appearance and Personality Cater is a young girl with short, flared auburn hair. Like all female Class Zero members, she wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, a red skirt, red cape and a backpack. She wears white panties with small, pink polka-dots.http://blog.livedoor.jp/weekchange-beronupes/archives/51424901.html Cater is very confident and direct but also tends to be competitive. She prefers to face things head-on. Her motto is "Trust your instincts, don't think", though this doesn't always work out very well for her. Story Cater is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. Out of Class Zero, Cater is the only one who experiences moments of déjà vu throughout the game. She even mentions it to Arecia, however she assures her that she is fine and that it is nothing to be worried about. In the Final Fantasy Type-0 Limited Edition Movie, Cater was seen with Trey and Cinque as they are facing Nimbus. Later, like the rest of her class, Cater died after fighting Cid. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia removing the crystals from Orience's history, Cater survives and is seen living a peaceful life with rest of Class Zero. In this ending, Cater is seen running, claiming that she is late for class. Oblivious to Eight who is standing under the hall's ledge, Cater decides to jump down and take a shortcut to class. However upon realizing where Eight is, a shocked Cater loses her balance and lands on top of him, rendering both unconscious. In Battle |Cater in battle}} Cater wields a Magic Gun in battle, shooting magically-enhanced bullets that inflict various kinds of damage. Compared to dual gunner King, Cater shoots quickly and does not require any reloading. To compensate, Cater is very fast and can dodge with ease, due to a passive ability that allows her to quickly cancel her current action. Her attack patterns vary; she can either shoot constantly and finish with a big shot, or she can remain idle, let her shot charge up, and then fire the charged shot for big damage. One should take caution when choosing the former strategy - although Cater can get in more hits, she cannot move and shoot at the same time, thus requiring her to dodge often if attacks get in the way. Cater is mostly weak in regards to stats; she has the second-lowest HP and the lowest Strength among the party, so she should be supported with good HP-boosting accessories. As a ranged character, Cater can rely on exploiting Kill Site and Break Site to quickly take down enemies. It should also be kept in mind that Cater has very good magic stats, though with her ability to fire bullets of all three elements, one need not equip her with offensive magic and instead, equip her with Cure. Cater is a recommended character for beginning players, and is an ideal character to take on missions solo, due to her fast speed, evasive, and attacking rates. Abilities Command Abilities Support Abilities Weapons *Magic Gun *Magic Gun EX *Greater Magic Gun *Greater Magic Gun EX *True Magic Gun *True Magic Gun EX *Riot *Dragon Pistol *Furious *Mythril Pistol *Rune Trigger *Tanegashima *Missing Score *Glorious *Marvelous Cheer *Type-0 Magic Gun (ultimate weapon) Stats Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cater appears on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring her in her CG renders. Gallery Etymology "Cater" is one of the values in trumps, the Japanese term for traditional Western playing cards. It means "four" in Old French and was borrowed from earlier dicing games, where it referred to the corresponding value on a six-sided die. Trivia *According to the Type-0 Novel, Cater wants to continue her cadet training and travel upon leaving Class Zero. References fr:Cater Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters